Spanna
Spanna is the friendship pairing for Spencer Hastings and Hanna Marin. Spencer and Hanna are sisters (not by blood) but by how strong they care and love each other. They have a special sister bond while being best friends. They would do anything for each other. In "A Hot Piece of A," After Hanna was in the water for a long time (when she was swimming to shore), Spencer told her to come here, and Spencer wrapped her arms around Hanna. Relationship Series Trivia * In "Miss Me x 100", Spencer goes to Hanna because she just found out that her parents are getting a divorce and later tells her that Hanna was the first person she thought of going to when she heard the news. * Whenever Spencer has a new A theory or something along those lines, she usually goes to Hanna first. That's probably because she knows Hanna would never judge her for it, unlike Emily or Aria. * They are both good friends with each other's boyfriends. Spencer and Caleb teamed up to hack into Maya's website, and Toby went to a dance with Hanna after Caleb broke up with her. * In "Pilot" Spencer and Hanna seemed to be the closest to each other. Even though they weren't friends anymore, Hanna still went to Spencer and talked to her when she randomly saw her and even helped her buy clothes. Later on, in "Pilot", Hanna is the only one who Spencer is texting SOS. * Hanna told Wren that they couldn't continue seeing each other because her friendship with Spencer is more important to her than him. * Spencer is always correcting Hanna. * Troian Bellisario describes Spanna's relationship as honest, hilarious and loyal. * They both have a love/hate relationship with Alison. * They both had/have romantic feelings for Caleb. Caleb is Hanna's current husband and Spencer's ex-boyfriend. Hanna gave Spencer permission to date Caleb when she asked, however, the two later broke up. * Spencer and Hanna got most text messages from 'A' among the four girls. * In 7x01 Tick-Tock, Bitches, Spanna have a scene where Hanna has a dream that Spencer tells her that she can get out of the place that she's physically in and makes her say "If there is a way in there is a way out", which then helps her escape from captivity. Spencer also tells Hanna that she'll always be there for her. This was later revealed to not have been a dream, nor was it actually Spencer, as it was really Alex Drake pretending to be Spencer. Quotes Gallery hanna and spencer.jpg Hanna20and20Spencer_1.jpg Hanna-and-Spencer-3-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-27402368-460-253.jpg Hanna-and-Spencer-pretty-little-liars-tv-show-14256392-624-352.jpg hanna-and-spencer-single-fright-female-clip.jpg hanna-marin-spencer-hastings-stolen-kisses.jpg Hanna-Spencer-1x09-pretty-little-liars-girls-13876552-600-400.jpg hanna-spencer-hanna-marin-and-spencer-hastings-23847968-500-375.jpg PLL_1x22_hanna-spencer.jpg pretty-little-liars-episode-218.jpg Spanna~2.jpg downloadpp.jpg Spanna~1.jpg Spencer_and_Hanna.jpg Spencer-and-hanna-dresses-single-fright-female.jpg Spanna~3.jpg Spanna~4.jpg Pretty_Little_Liars_S05E05_720p_KISSTHEMGOODBYE_NET_0742.jpg 5x11-11.jpg 5x11-09.jpg 5x11-08.jpg Pll christmas.png Spanna 2.jpg Spannaaa.jpg 6.05-189.jpg 6.05-195.jpg 6.05-390.jpg 6.05-395.jpg 6.05-493.jpg 6.08-119.jpg 6.08-246.jpg 6.08-275.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0641.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0634.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0618.jpg Episode 14 Power Play 0593.jpg vlcsnap-2017-05-14-23h17m49s239.png The_Talented_Mr_Rollins hanna spencer.jpg 7x03s-692.png Navigational Category:Pairings Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Friendships Category:Season 5 Category:Friendship Pairings Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7